


Death of a Fighter Pilot

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw this challenge, I immediately thought "Meiji Restoration" and this.  Couldn't do something with Meiji without twisting into Rurouni Kenshin, so I went with this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Death of a Fighter Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this challenge, I immediately thought "Meiji Restoration" and this. Couldn't do something with Meiji without twisting into Rurouni Kenshin, so I went with this.

A young girl leaped over a group of turtle-ducks, humming as she ran towards her brother. He was slashing around wildly with a pearl knife in an open chamber across from the lake.

"Uncle's coming home."

He stopped his exercise and sheathed his knife, surprised. "Does that mean we've won the war? America has lost?"

She snorted. "No, it means Uncle's a quitter and a loser."

"He's not a quitter! He's probably just sad his only kid is gone - forever."

"Lu Ten died serving the Emperor, along with hundreds of other fighter pilots. Uncle should be _proud_ , not sad. He is disgraceful. Just like you, Zuzu."

"I'm not a disgrace. I'm not!"

His sister smiled all-too-sweetly and ran off while he clutched at his ears, chanting as he panicked.

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies - "


End file.
